Friction
by Septaaa
Summary: Hubungannya dengan si Sehun itu memang tak jelas, jika bertemu saling memaki. Tapi meski begitu, Sehun mengetahuinya, sisi diri Jongin yang hipokrit. yang diam-diam, menantikan Sehun memberikan penetrasi kekosongannya. — warn for some kink, a hunkai/sekai fic.


**Friction**.

PWP; plot? What a plot!

**Presented by septaaa**

I don't own nothing but story & ideas!

**Warning:** Non-betaed, typo, frontal, twist!Jongin, include; sadist&masochist play, spanking, twist, twist, twist.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun di pukul 5 pagi. Biasanya hangat 5 pagi dengan iringan terbit sang surya dari ufuk timur lah yang membangunkannya. Namun, untuk beberapa alasan, hari ini berbeda. Ia dibangunkan oleh angin musim dingin. Ia sampai enggan di sapa rintik hujan pertama, selimutnya mengerat, ia bergelut, mencari kehangatan di samping temannya. Dengan, sesekali merutuki temannya yang kebal terhadap dingin itu—yang bisa-bisanya masih tertidur saat suhu udara semengerikan ini. Ia menyerah dan angin-angin itu tertawa, menggelitik. Rokok yang semula di sisi ranjangnya tersulut, hangat menjalar sedikit melalui bibirnya. Mengesah, beranjak dari ranjang dengan masih berlilit selimut. Lantas kakinya berjalan menuju balkon luar kamarnya. Angin segara menyambutnya, bibirnya bergetar.<p>

.

"Tch, ini alasan kenapa aku membencimu." Untuk beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan peluk erat dan kecup lembut di belakang bahunya. Ah, ia lupa, temannya ini tidak sekebal perkiraannya, ternyata. "Selimutnya.." Dan dia baru ingat jika dia hanya memiliki satu selimut, yang sebelumnya menutupi mereka berdua. Pantas saja Sehun ikut terjaga "Selimutnya.." Sehun mengulang, begitu paham, ia melepas selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, membiarkan Sehun mengambilnya. Sial—mereka masih bertelanjang dada, dan ini benar-benar dingin.

Detik berikutnya, kain tebal tadi sudah menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, "_Fuck you_. Kau keras."

"Sial. Kau tahu 'kan setiap aku bangun, adik kecilku ini juga ikut bangun."

"Tak peduli. Urus sana ke kamar mandi." Ia mencoba melepas pelukan Sehun, benar-benar risih saat kau merasakan nuansa romantis pagi hari dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tumpul mengganjal di pantatmu. Sama sekali tidak etis.

"Tidak Jongin.."

_Si Sehun sialan itu_—umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, persimpangan persegi terbentuk di jidatnya pun Sehun membuang rokok yang tersulut di bibirnya. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. Saat merasakan penis Sehun menggesek pantatnya, sama-sama tertutup celana sih... tapi, _the hell_ siapa yang tidak jengkel merasa di sengat-sengat seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin dikatakan cabul hanya karena di rangsang oleh gesekan seperti itu bisa membuatnya keras.

Oke, kali ini ditambah tangan jahil Sehun yang memainkan dadanya.

"Ngh..." Mendesis saat jemari Sehun memelintir puting dadanya, ia tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi. Ya, ia keras dan ia sungguh ingin bercinta di pagi yang seharusnya romantis ini dengan si brengsek Oh Sehun. Oke, dia juga brengsek sih, hanya saja... Ah lupakan.

Tangannya menggenggam pagar balkon yang dingin, basah embun pagi pun malah semakin menyengat rangsangannya. "Sehun hhhh..." rambutnya ditarik paksa, ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan saat itu juga Sehun menyambut bibir _plum_ miliknya.

_Saliva_ yang mengalir di sudut bibir Jongin tak luput dari penglihatan Sehun, dijilatnya kembali. Kecapan manis yang Sehun rasakan saat lidah mereka beradu, ekstasi rokok memang yang paling hebat. Inilah kenapa ia suka berciuman setelah salah satu dari mereka merokok, saat beradu lidah seperti ini, rasanya benar-benar manis.

Tangannya merambat menyusuri perut Jongin, hingga menyusup di balik celana Jongin.. "Sial Sehun, jangan dicekik, sakit tahu." Tapi ia hanya mengabaikan rutukan Jongin, lagian 'kan Jongin suka hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

"Shhh..." Tuh kan, sekali pun Sehun menggenggam penisnya dengan erat, Jongin saja selalu membalasnya dengan desahan. Sungguh hipokrit, bukan? "Ku bilang hentikan, jangan terlalu erat, sakit hhh..." hanya saja, mulutnya itu selalu berbicara sebaliknya.

"Tch masokis..." saat ia membisikkan kalimat itu di telinganya pun penis pemuda itu semakin keras, benar-benar manis.

"_Wanna play bondage_?" ini sebenarnya bukan tawaran, tanpa bertanya pun ia bisa melakukan kehendaknya sendiri. Hanya saja, tadi malam mereka sudah melakukan itu, ia hanya memberi Jongin sedikit keringanan, lagian ini masih begitu pagi.

"Tidak.. uh, aku ada kelas pagi..."

"Yang benar? Nanti menyesal loh~" Dari apa yang Sehun lihat, raut muka Jongin sudah begitu merah, dan pemuda itu berpaling darinya. "B-benar...lah..."

Mengesah maklum, ia menjilat tengkuk Jongin kemudian berbisik, "Sarapan saja ya..."

Setelah itu yang Jongin sadari ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berbaring—kembali—di ranjangnya. ditinggalkan Sehun, entahlah. Tapi meski begitu, jantungnya berdebar-debar dan asumsi pikiran seperti _'Apakah Sehun tak menghiraukan ucapannya_?' atau pun _'Apa Sehun sedang mengambil alat-alat sadistiknya?_' yang terus bermain di otaknya.

Ia tahu kok kalau dia naif.

benar-benar.

"Ingin kopi?" sayang sekali, asumsinya meleset. Sehun kembali dengan senampan sarapan dan kopi. Begitu ia duduk di tepi ranjang, Sehun mendekatinya, berdiri tepat di depannya. Tapi mimik muka kecewa yang segera ia balaskan.

"Tch. kenapa?" Sehun memutar bola matanya, mengerti pada suasana hati Jongin. "Baiklah baik. kita teruskan yang tadi."

Jongin membelalak, _gulp!_ saat penis Sehun sendiri diolesi selai roti sarapannya. dan detik kemudian Jongin merasakan rambutnya terjambak, sakit...

Sehun mengarahkan kepala Jongin tepat di depan penisnya. "Hisap dulu sayang."

_Badump_!—jantungnya berdesir. Dan ngomong-ngomong, tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya sangat ia nantikan.

Ia mengulum penis Sehun—aah sial, dia paling suka melakukan _blow job_. Apalagi mengulum penis Sehun. Mungkin, sudah jadi tendensinya. Ia jago loh.

"Ya, kau penis lacur." Kepalanya makin ditekan oleh Sehun, sampai menyentuh rongga terdalamnya.

Rasanya ia sedang di aniaya oleh Sehun. begitu memabukkan. _'Baunya Sehun... menguar lebih dala__m __dihirupannya_' begitu penis itu benar-benar pada limitnya, _'Cepatlah~ keluarkan spermamu..._' tangan Jongin pun kini ikut ambil alih bermain di bola kembar Sehun. _'Aku ingin menelannya.. semuanya.. spermamu.._'

"Ngh...Sehun..." Ia mencoba bergumam agar penis Sehun dalam mulutnya merasakan getar sengat hebat.

"Sialan Jongin aku tahu kau melakukannya dengan sengaja. huh benar-benar _cock slut_." Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin paksa untuk melihat ke atas, menatapnya. lalu dagu Jongin ditekan, sakit. Sperma milik Sehun keluar bersamaan ia melepas penisnya dari mulut Jongin. Sudah pasti cairan putih itu kini membentuk sungai di sekujur wajah Jongin.

"Sehun... Aku merasa begitu kotor..." Itu yang Jongin katakan, tapi ia malah menjilat sisa-sisa sperma Sehun yang ada di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin? katakan!" _Slap__!_—Sehun menampar pipi Jongin, ia menyeringai merasakan perih menyengat di pipinya. _Ya Sehun.. begitu.. terus begitu_.

"Jawab!" kepalanya terbentur di ranjang, dan badannya tertekan ke belakang. Yang Jongin tahu celana miliknya sudah terlepas.

_slap_!—lagi, kali ini pantatnya.

"Kau suka." _Slap__!_—kali ini lebih keras. "Kalau aku menamparmu di sini 'kan?" kali ini benar-benar keras, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa pantatnya memerah memar. sakitnya begitu manis, ya.

"Argh..!" ia mengerang di tamparan ke lima, "H-hentikan.."

"Berhenti katamu?" Ia mengangkat dagu Jongin, kembali mendudukannya dengan paksa di sisi ranjang. "Tch. kalau begitu cepat katakan yang kau inginkan!"

Rahangnya begitu sakit saat Sehun menekan dan menamparnya. kristal bening menetes di sudut matanya. ia mendongak, memberi tatapan belas kasih pada Sehun.

"Bercinta..."

Lagi, lagi tamparan yang keras. "Katakan dengan jelas sayang." setiap ucapannya diberi intonasi penekanan, yang seolah memojokkan Jongin kala itu.

"Bercinta. _fuck_. isi anusku dengan penismu bajingan."

Sehun menyeringai, ia kembali mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik celananya. Sehun ikut duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Anak baik," tepukkan di kepalanya beberapa kali, "Nah sekarang lakukan sendiri. Tahu 'kan harus bagaimana?" Ia mengangguk.

Kini giliran Jongin yang berdiri, ia lalu naik di pangkuan Sehun. tanpa diperintah lagi, ia sudah tahu. Ia menggenggam penis Sehun, mengarahkan pada lubang anusnya. begitu di rasa sudah tepat, ia memasukkannya perlahan.

"ARGH!" Ia memekik hebat tat kala Sehun mendorong pinggulnya kebawah. Penis Sehun sudah tertanam dalam di lubang anusnya. Sangat perih... perih sekali.. sampai-sampai ia ingin tertawa karena untung saja penis Sehun masih cukup basah karena kulumannya tadi.

"Cepat bergerak." Jongin memeluk leher Sehun. pinggulnya bergerak, perlahan-lahan. ia merintih hebat dan Sehun meracau tentang—bagaimana sempit anusnya walau sering di koyak Sehun tiap harinya—begitulah.

Sampai penis Sehun mencapai prostatnya, dan ia mengerang hebat.

Gerakan liar tercipta, sentuhan-sentuhan penyengat saling mereka lampiaskan. Sampai salah satu dari mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

Mereka saling berebut oksigen, sahutan nafas mereka merupakan bukti akan berakhirnya sesi percintaan itu.

.

"Kau tahu, aku masih belum puas jika saja ini tidak pukul 7 pagi dan kau ada kelas pagi."

Jongin melonjak, "Duh duh duh duh pantatku..." begitu penis Sehun keluar dari lubang anusnya dan ia baru saja dikejutkan oleh ucapan Sehun soal 7 pagi.

"Bagaimana? mau membolos?"

"Bolos dengkulmu. pagi ini kelasnya si dosen _killer_Jun itu." Jongin cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi dengan jalan terpincang dan tangan memegangi pinggulnya.

Sehun tertawa dan _blam!_—hadiah dari Jongin, pintu kamar mandi yang ditutupnya kencang.

"Tak mau tahu, kau harus menjadi supirku seharian ini!" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedang Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, menyulut rokok milik Jongin yang kemudian dihisapnya.

"Ya, ya, bawel." dan tentu saja cercaan balasan Jongin tak ia hiraukan.

.

.

"Hm? kenapa? pagi-pagi sudah nampak kesal." Itu teman satu kelasnya, yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Si Sehun sialan itu..."

"Oh. musuhmu itu?" Jongin mengangguk. temannya bergeser, mendekat dan berbisik, "Hati-hati saja, biasanya musuh itu menduduki tingkatan paling tinggi di hati seseorang loh."

Jongin memalingkan mukanya. "M-mana mungkin..!"

.

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Septaaa's note<strong>: Njir anti klimaks -_- lama gk nulis, sekali nulis rasanya kok kaku gini ya? Ah sudahlah.. btw tadinya pengen nulis parodi eh tau-taunya malah kebablasan ke S&M Play (Permainan sadis & masokis), karakter mereka di sini ingin ku buat komplikasi, dan yak... _hate & love relationship between sekai is fucking something._

Banyak draft ff di PC-ku yg belum tuntas, tiap kali ada niat nulis malah munculnya ide baru -_- nanti planingnya sih liburan semester bisa nuntasin ff2 yg belum kelar dan nambah ff baru. Oke sekian curhatannya.

**Review and tell me what do you think~ **

Sign, septaaa.


End file.
